


Beg For It

by humorous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Begging, Gen, Knife Play, LIKE SO MUCH SMUT, Slight Breath Play, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Soft Diego, Stuttering, diego is a bottom, fluff at first but then SMUT, lots of swearing, power play?? kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorous/pseuds/humorous
Summary: It was supposed to be a cozy night in after a long week of seeing almost nothing of Diego. But you couldn’t help it; you’d spent too many nights alone without him. You weren’t going to let this night go to waste. You were going to make him remember exactly what he loved about you. You were going to make him beg for it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You, Diego hargreeves/gender neutral reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! this was written for my lovely group chat on twitter, so if you're an rps, this is all for you babes :)

You were pretty sure you would remember the look on Diego’s face for the rest of your life. In all your time with him, you were almost certain you’d never seen his eyes wider, his pupils swallowing his warm brown irises as he laid eyes on you for the first time in a week.

It was already dark outside and he’d only just opened the door—his feet hadn’t even stepped through the doorway—before he froze. His eyes trailed over your frame, locking onto your eyes before carving a pattern down your chest towards your stomach and following the line of your legs. It was a look that you’d been craving, trying to recreate in your head each night when you rubbed yourself to release. 

A look that told you he would do anything for you. Anything at all. 

Crossing your arms, you cocked an eyebrow at your boyfriend, a ghost of a smirk lifting the corners of your mouth. “Well? Are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna give me a kiss?”

Diego blinked and swallowed roughly. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. “Jesus Christ, babe. Nearly forgot how _good_ you look.”

“I’m not even wearing anything fancy,” you protested weakly, but the blush on your cheeks betrayed your flattery. “I’m just in my pajamas.” Winter was right around the corner, so you donned flannel pajama pants underneath the ratty t-shirt on your upper body. 

Your beau shook his head and blinked again, the clouds in his eyes giving way to something soft and gentle. “I don’t care,” he said, stepping forward and lifting a hand to cradle your face in his palm. “You could be wearing a goddamn trash bag and make it look good.”

You smirked. “Yeah, but you’d only be taking it off a second later,” you teased. 

His lips curled into a ghost of a smirk, his eyes shedding their gentle aura for something darker, something that you only saw on certain nights. 

He could deny it all he wanted, he could project his dominance as much as he please, but you knew the truth. Diego Hargreeves love nothing more than to be absolutely _ravished_ by you. He would never admit it to anyone but you—he was at his best when he was kneeling in front of you, eyes fluttering closed as you teased his sensitive spots with feather-light brushes of your fingertips or grazed over his skin with your lips. 

But the thing that truly made him fall apart, the thing that he would never tell anyone, what he wouldn’t even willingly tell _you_ …

He fucking _loved_ the feeling of your teeth on his chest. More specifically, the feeling of your teeth as they tugged and caught on the small, silver ring that hung onto his nipple. Something about your teeth gently grazing his skin and teasing the sensitive bud was unimaginably pleasing to him, and you were more than willing to oblige him. His eyelids would squeeze shut, and with his breathing shaky, he would ask you to— 

“Where’d you go?” Diego’s soft whisper brought you out of your wet daydream. His hand was again on your chin, lifting your face to meet his eyes.

Smiling gently, you felt your plan hatch in your head, unraveling faster and faster and your imagination running rampant in your head. “Nowhere,” you answered sweetly, letting your hands rest on his hard chest. “I’m right here.”

Cradling your head in both of his hands, Diego pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead and tugged you into a hug. His musky, slightly sweaty aroma filtered into your senses and caused you to sink into him, wrapping your arms around his middle and savoring the feeling of his rough black sweater in your palms. 

“God, I missed you,” he hummed in your ear, “I missed you so much.”

You were pretty sure your knees were a second away from collapsing at the sound of his voice so close to you after so long, his rumbling tone eliciting a sigh from your lips. With a slight smirk, you pulled him closer. 

Oh, tonight was going to be _fun._

* * *

After he’d taken a shower(which you unfortunately missed) and changed into a white tank top and sweatpants, the two of you decided to watch a movie, or as much of a movie as you could before you inevitably fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Seven days, you’d been alone. He’d been on a mission with his siblings, and though it hadn’t been as demanding as their missions to prevent the world-ending apocalypse, this mission had been involved enough to keep your beloved boyfriend from you for the longest stretch since you’d gotten together in the first place. 

You weren’t clingy(most of the time), but the lonely nights when you were left to your own devices to satisfy your needs had nearly become too much to bear. You’d begun to crave Diego’s touch, trying to remember every single time he made you cum, every single time his lips kissed yours in a feverish manner that sucked the breath right from your lungs. You’d done everything you could to get through the week, but even you had to admit that you were running out of patience. 

Now that he was home, all he seemed interested in doing was simply existing in your presence, holding you close and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. 

That was all fine and good, but you had an animalistic urge in you, a deep growling part of you that needed to be satisfied, and you were determined to get your high tonight. It was supposed to be a cozy night, but you couldn’t help it. 

You couldn’t let this night go to waste. You were going to make him remember _exactly_ what he’d missed for a week. You were going to make him beg for it.

* * *

“For fuck’s sake, Y/N.”

Your hands stilled and you feigned innocence despite the growing smirk on your face. “What?”

“If you keep doing that, we won’t go to sleep for hours.”

The deep warning was almost enough to make you give in right then and there, but you held out for just a little longer. You almost had him how you wanted him, but he was still able to restrain himself. He could still flip you around and take you on the living room couch. You wanted him to be a fumbling puddle of need, malleable and ready for you to make him feel good. 

“No?” You smirked. “Well, we’d better not, the movie’s not even done yet.” Your hands resumed their movements. 

When the movie had started, he’d been sitting beside you, but somewhere in the middle he slid down to the floor, his back resting against the couch and leaning back between your legs. His long hair looked so soft right in front of you, the gentle waves so enticing. You’d let your hands caress his scalp, massaging his head and letting his thick strands of hair curl around your fingers. 

He was facing the TV, but you didn’t need to see his face to know that his eyes had fluttered shut and his jaw had slackened, his mouth hanging open in wordless pleasure. 

Now, with your hands running through his hair, you let yourself tug at his roots, if only a tiny bit. You didn’t pull too hard; you didn’t want to startle him. Just enough to hear his breath hitch, a sound that had you grinning. _Almost there_. Just a few more of those, and he would be yours for the night. 

His hands had strayed from his lap to your legs that were planted firmly on either side of his body. He wrapped his fingers around your calves, gently squeezing them each time you pulled his hair. He was holding your legs like a lifeline, as if he would slip from reality if you weren’t here to ground him. Based on the shaking breaths coming from his mouth in gentle waves, you supposed that was probably true. 

You continued your assault of his hair, combing your fingers through it, just for a few more minutes before you travelled down to his neck. Leaning down, you let your fingernails scrape lightly on his sensitive skin as you aimed for the knife you knew he kept tucked in the back of his jeans. It was primarily used for normal things, like curving it through the air towards any foe he was fighting, or even cutting fruit if he was too lazy to grab one from the knife block. 

To everyone else, Diego’s knives were weapons, and only weapons. 

To you, they were leverage you could use against him to get what you wanted. And that’s exactly what you intended on doing. 

Splaying your hand on his back, you could feel his shudders as your touch-starved boyfriend sat in front of you, still putting on the facade of being calm beneath your touch. You knew he was seconds away from turning around, launching himself at you and claiming what was his, but he was _yours_ , too. 

_He_ was going to be squirming underneath _your_ touch tonight. 

Your fingers curled around the hilt of his knife, the metal warm after spending hours pressed against his hot body. If he realized what you were doing, he didn’t show it—in fact, he seemed completely lost in the headspace your touch had put him in.

The knife slid out of his waistband and you slowly brought it up to his neck. With one hand sliding down his chest and the other gripping his weapon of choice, you slid the blade into place, resting gently against the soft skin underneath his chin. 

Diego let out a shaky sigh, and you were close enough to his face to see his lips curl up in a knowing smirk. “That’s cheating,” he breathed, his cocksureness coming out despite having been putty in your hands only moments ago. 

“We never said _bending_ the rules wasn’t allowed,” you replied, your lips brushing his earlobe as you spoke softly into his ear. “You’ve been gone for a week, do you really think I’m going to abide by those pesky things?”

He opened his mouth to reply but your mouth closed over his earlobe, sucking on it and licking it gently, savoring the breathless moan that fell from his lips. Here it was, the moment you’d been waiting for. 

Diego could pretend as much as he wanted, but his rightful place was right here, completely and utterly at your mercy. 

Despite the uncontrollable moans dropping from his pillowy lips like nectar, Diego managed to turn around and face you, his eyes blown wide with lust, his comforting brown irises nearly swallowed by his pupils. “I swear to god, babe,” he whispered, his voice dry and hoarse, scraping over your body in such a delicious manner that you shuddered.

“Don’t worry, my love,” you smiled, dropping the knife to the carpet beside him and holding his chin in your palms, “I’ll take good care of you. Promise.”

He closed his eyes and swallowed roughly, his throat bobbing with anticipation. Your thumb gently brushed the scar just above his ear, hidden thanks to his long hair but always on your mind. There was something to be said about your memory of his scars, the way you always knew exactly where they were supposed to be after hours spent memorizing every inch of his body. 

Leaning down, you watched his bottom lip quiver as he waited for your mouth to cover his. You knew there would probably be some serious retaliation for the maddening amount of teasing you were subjecting him to, but that only meant you had something to look forward to in the coming days. 

Or hours, if he was up for it after what you were about to do to him.

Finally, you let your lips mold with his and you couldn’t help the desperate, wanton moan that came from you at the feeling of his soft tongue against yours. Winding your hands into his hair and your arms around his neck, you sank down to the floor, sitting flush against him, chests hovering inches away from each other. 

Diego broke the kiss to stare at you for a few moments, his lips red and shining. “Please,” he said, his voice breaking over the plea, “I...I want—”

You nodded and pulled him closer, your hands sliding down his chest to grip the hem of his white tank top in your fists. “I know,” you whispered. “Let me make you feel good.”

Tugging his shirt over his head and revealing his tanned, toned chest that never failed to make you weak in the knees, you reconnected your lips and gently pushed him backwards so he was lying on the floor. Slowly but surely, you teased his chest and stomach with light fingertips, relishing in the way his muscles contracted underneath your touch. 

Pulling away so he could catch his breath, you left a trail of wet kisses along his strong jaw and into the crevice underneath his ear, travelling all the way down to his collarbone where you let your teeth graze his most sensitive spot. 

“F-f-fuck, Y/N,” he gasped, reaching out with his hands to twist into your hair. “Do that...do that again— _fuck_.”

You paused your assault and looked up with a smirk. His stutter never appeared this early into the night. Only when he was at his highest point, only when he was moments from crashing over the edge. Obviously a whole week without you left him touch-starved and desperate for everything you could give him. Only when his stutter returned did you know you were doing a good job. That meant he was lost in the blissful oblivion of pleasure, and that he was hardly able to think of anything else.

Diego came back to himself for just a moment, noting the lack of movement from you. “Don’t you dare stop,” he grunted. “Don’t you d-dare sto—ah!”

You dipped your head down and resumed your attack on his chest. Licking a long stripe from the bottom of his pec to the top, your tongue briefly brushed over the cool metal ring in his nipple, eliciting yet another gasp from his lips, a gasp that had your stomach doing somersaults. 

His hands lifted from their position on the floor where they had been grasping at the carpet, now going to rest on your sides and squeezing you tightly, so hard that he would leave finger-shaped bruises, no doubt. “Holy shit,” he breathed as you sucked a hickey into his chest, just above his nipple. “You’re so g-g- _good_ , baby.”

Lifting up from his chest to flash a mischievous smile and peck his swollen lips, you let out a breathless chuckle. “I aim to please,” you whispered. 

He nodded, swallowing roughly and keeping his lust-filled eyes locked on yours. “You’re doing your job,” he said.

Mocking a concerned expression, you leaned away from him and laid a hand against his cheek, cradling his face in your palms like a fragile piece of glass. “Hopefully not _too_ well,” you teased, “we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

His eyes widened for a moment before he made an attempt to tease you back, though the tent in his pants that you could feel poking at your stomach was obviously the reason for its failure. “Is that right?” He said heavily, with his deliciously long fingers inching towards the hem of your shirt. “Then it’s only fair if your shirt goes too, wouldn’t you say?”

You allowed him this one request by sitting up, straddling his waist as you lifted your arms above your head. Pressing hard into the space between your legs, you nearly let out a desperate moan at the friction, but stifled it. Tonight was about Diego’s pleasure. You’d get yours, you knew that very well. But for now, you were focused on him. 

His hands slid up your sides as he removed your shirt, tossing it to the side and tugging you down to his chest with a sharp pull that cleared the breath from your lungs. “Come on, baby,” he said, “no more teasing. Let me touch you.”

“You are,” you replied simply, eyes trained on him as you slyly stretched your arm for the discarded knife on the ground. “You’re touching me right now.”

Diego shook his head, swallowing again. “No, not like this,” he said, pausing for a moment before continuing softly, “I want to _touch you_.”

Ducking your head, you hid the satisfied blush creeping on your cheeks, scoffing lightly instead. “No, no, Diego,” you refused. Your hand gripped the knife’s handle tightly and you hovered the tip over his clavicle. “Tonight’s just for you. Just lay back,” you hummed, dragging it slowly down the center of his chest by the tip of the blade, “and enjoy yourself.”

It didn’t take long for him to start squirming underneath you again, his body begging to create any sort of friction where he needed it most but refusing to ask for it himself. When you flashed him another delighted smile, he blew out a sigh. “Fuck, baby. Just— _please_ . I want—I _need_ —”

“I know,” you cooed, moving off of him and undoing the button of his jeans. He lifted his hips hastily off the ground, using his hands to help you shimmy them off of his legs. His boxers came off quickly after that, releasing his cock that bounced back to lay on his stomach. 

You supposed it was time to give his most sensitive area the attention it deserved, so you trailed the knife further down his stomach, inching closer and closer to his pubic region, smiling when his hips bucked involuntarily.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, Diego. I love you too much.” Pausing your assault, you looked back up at him, taking in his quivering bottom lip and his eyes that were squeezed shut in pleasure that looked to be almost painful. “You know that, don’t you?”

He nodded wordlessly, the motion jerky and rushed. “Please, darling, just...just suck me off already.”

“Yes, sir,” you teased, though you knew he was especially aroused by even the _mention_ of engaging in power play. Dipping your head down, you let go of the knife and used your hand to trace the thick vein on the underside of his cock, your light touch making him let out a stuttered, “G-g-goddammit.”

Chuckling, you let your hot breath tease him one more time as it floats over his stomach, his hips jerking up toward your mouth in anticipation. The red, swollen tip was leaking precum freely now, your mouth practically watering at the sight. You gave into temptation and darted your tongue out, dragging it from base to tip before taking him completely into your mouth. 

The noise that came from Diego’s mouth was nearly pornographic; a long, drawling moan that tore from his lungs and ended in a weak, “Oh my god.” 

As you continued sucking, licking, and kissing your way around his member, his noises of satisfaction and small bursts of praise fell from his lips like a waterfall of pure lust. It was music to your ears, and you could tell that he wouldn’t last much longer for this round, so you slowed your pace, lifting your head off of him. Pressing a kiss to his rippling abdomen, you squeezed his thigh with a comforting hand. 

Obviously Diego wasn’t too pleased with your decision to stop, because he lifted his head with a look of disgruntled shock. “Why’d you stop?” His voice was still hoarse and cracked over the words, but his confusion was clear enough.

You kissed the dip in his hip that led to his cock, lovingly running your hands up his chest to press a finger against his lips. “We can’t have you too far gone, not yet.” 

“For the love of god,” he muttered, twisting his fingers into your hair and tugging at the roots in an attempt to pull you up to his face. When you were exactly where he wanted you, he blinked once and stared openly at your lips, humming, “I don’t give a fuck, I just want _you_.”

And there it was. He was completely and utterly yours. He was giving you permission to do whatever you wanted to him, and you had every intention of living up to those expectations. “Where do you want me?” You asked sweetly, as if he held any authority in his position.

He blew out a shaky sigh and traced your lip with his thumb. “I want your mouth,” he begged, his leg lifting from the floor to trap your hips against his. “I want your mouth, baby, _please._ ” His eyes closed again and he released you from his grasp, his leg falling back to the floor to allow you space to move. 

Your nails dug into his pecs and carved canals down his chest as you resumed your work on his cock, humming appreciatively when he choked out a sob at the feeling. Angry red lines rose from his skin, and you knew they wouldn’t be fading for at least several days after that night. 

Something about marking him up and seeing his blissed-out expression at your every movement drove you to pick up the pace, bobbing your head up and down with reckless abandon as opposed to your slow, sultry movements from just moments ago. 

“F-f-fucking _hell_ ,” he gasped, “you’re s-so good, baby, I’m almost there, I’m gonna—”

With one more trick up your sleeve, you reached down with your hand and found his puckered hole with your fingertips, pressing gently and waiting for the response you knew was coming.

The surprised, broken sob that erupted from Diego’s chest and single tear that streamed from the corner of his eye were exactly what you were looking for. Your neighbors probably heard his exclamation, but you didn’t much care, and neither did he, by the looks on his face. 

“Don’t stop, baby, you’re doing so g-g-good, keep going, I’m— _fuck!_ ”

With his hands in your hair, he pushed your head down on his cock, forcing you to take it all the way down the hilt as his hot seed gushed into your throat without warning, nearly causing you to choke on it. Instead, you groaned in surprise and satisfaction, which only fueled another wave, the vibrations of your throat making him call out the longest and loudest expletive you’d ever heard him scream. 

His arms flew out to the side to grip the carpet, though it didn’t give him much to grab on to. When that didn’t work, he threw his arm over his eyes, his hands curled into fists and his cocked twitched in your mouth, his chest shaking with overstimulation. 

His entire body shuddered underneath you when you pulled off of him and sat up, admiring the sheen of sweat on his chest that glistened in the dim room. Your lips curled up in a soft smile as you leaned over him again, this time to gently move his arm away from his face, prompting him to open his eyes. 

You’d seen him post-orgasm like this, you’d seen him so exhausted and satisfied. But it had, admittedly, been awhile since you’d made him shed tears. “You look so fuckin’ pretty like this,” you breathed, using your finger to wipe the tear from under his eye. “My Diego. So fuckin’ perfect.”

This time when his eyes widened, it was in a sort of awe that took you by surprise. “Where’ve you been all my life?” He asked softly, tracing the lines of your face with his fingers, as if committing each one to memory.

Shrugging, you tapped his shoulder and twirled a strand of his hair between your fingers. “Here, there...I’ve been around. You just happened to find me at the right time.”

He swallowed, still catching his breath. “Yeah, and thank _fuck_ for that,” he mumbled, his deep tenor grating over your body in a way that had you wishing you’d used him to satisfy a few of your own needs tonight. “If that’s the treatment I get after a week...I might have to go away for longer next time.”

Chuckling, you hovered your lips over his, brushing together as you replied, “Not a chance, Hargreeves. I might just go crazy without you here. No one to touch me but my own hands. No one to take care of me like you can.” Nuzzling your nose against his, you gently connected your lips in a soft kiss, your tongue slipping into his mouth and letting him taste himself on your tongue. 

And now, despite Diego’s cloudy eyes communicating that he was still coming down from his high, he smiled mischievously. “No one to touch you,” he repeated, “no one but _me._ ”

You couldn’t help but let out an excited chuckle as Diego’s naked body rolled you over, covering you with his muscled physique and holding down your forearms on the carpet, restricting your movement. 

Oh, Diego was a bottom, that much was certain. But you had to hand it to him: for as much as he could take, he could give it all right back, and more.

With a seductive smirk, you threaded your legs around his waist, tugging his hips down against yours and grinding him into you, savoring the familiar feeling of him growing harder with each pass. “We’re missing the movie, you know,” you said cheekily.

His hair hung over his face as he looked down at you, licking his lips in anticipation. “Yeah?” He replied in a gruff tone. “I don’t much care. I just want to fuck you ‘til the sun comes up, I want to—”

“Then do it,” you interrupted, holding his gaze with a challenging stare. Rolling your hips into his once more, you opened your mouth in a silent moan. “Make me beg for it.”


End file.
